In related art, a user may select to transfer data that is local to a terminal equipment to a cloud storage when there is not enough storage space on the terminal equipment. For example, the user may log in to an account at the cloud storage to select a file to be backed up. The terminal equipment uploads the file selected by the user to a specified location in a network hard disk. The user may recover previously uploaded data by logging in to the account at the cloud storage in case the data is lost. At present, the user has to manually select local data to be uploaded to the cloud storage, which is cumbersome, leading to poor experience.